mi vampiro
by maafer
Summary: Siento que alguien me vigila, es algo mas allá de un ser humano, mas que una persona, es un vampiro... mi vampiro...nos vemos el proximo jueves, dejen comentarios!
1. el matrimonio arreglado

**Bueno este es mi historia de vampire knight, como todos ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen, espero disfruten la historia, la voy a ir subiendo cada domingo o si puedo la subo antes, bueno los dejo…**

**Mi vampiro**

_**el matrimonio arreglado**_

Siento que alguien me vigila, es algo mas allá de un ser humano, mas que una persona, volteo y lo encuentro, aquel ser parado mirándome fijamente, siento que no es sueño, que lo estoy viviendo en carne viva.

Aquel hombre empezó a caminar hacia mí, traía puesto una gabardina negra y un sombrero negro. La luna era la única luz de ese momento, era testigo de mi encuentro con ese hombre. Llegó hasta mí, acarició mi mejilla con sus dedos, llegando hasta mi barbilla, su mano estaba tan fría, como si estuviera muerto, empezó a empujarla poco a poco hacia atrás, se acercó un poco mas hacia mi cuello y lo mordió, sentí como mi sangre salía de mi cuerpo, con tanta desesperación, con tanto deseo.

No podía hacer nada, sus manos me sujetaban, una en la nuca y la otra en la espalda atrayéndome hacia el.

Poco después noté que había parado, separó su cabeza de mi cuello lentamente, después se acercó a mis labios y los besó.

-W.W-

Yuki despierta – decía mi tía - ¿Qué te pasó querida? Me tenías preocupada –

¿Qué pasó? – pregunté

No lo sé, estábamos en la ciudad y te desmayaste –

¿Quién me trajo? –

Kaname Kuran –

¿El hijo de Haruka Kuran? –

Si –

¡¿El de las propiedades Kuran? –

¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que sí para que lo entiendas? –

Lo lamento, es que ellos no son tan amables que digamos –

Si, lo sé – parándose de la cama – arréglate, vamos a ir a ver a Kaname Kuran –

¿Para que? –

Tú solo obedece –

Esta bien, en un momento bajo –

Soy Yuki Cross, tengo 17 años y vivo con mis tíos en Londres, mi tío trabaja en un banco, casi no está en casa, mi tía es la que nos cuida a mí y a mis primos Zero e Ichiru, mis padres murieron cuando yo era pequeña así que mis tíos decidieron cuidarme.

-W.W-

Ya llegamos, esta es su casa – dijo mi tía

Es gigante – respondí – imagínate el tamaño del jardín –

Yuki, quiero que te comportes, recuerda que esta es gente importante –

Si, no hay problema –

Nos bajamos del carruaje, una de las sirvientas nos recibió, le dijimos a que veníamos y fue a avisarle a Kaname que ya habíamos llegado.

Pasamos a la sala y nos sentamos a esperarlo. Poco después lo vi bajando por las escaleras, me puse un poco nerviosa, ya que era el hombre mas apuesto de la ciudad, tenía 22 años, su familia también era grande, se componía por sus padres Haruka y Juri Kuran, después venían sus hijos que era Kaname Kuran de 22 años de edad, Ichijo Kuran de 21, Ruka Kuran de 19 y Rima Kuran de 17.

Buenas tardes – saludó sentándose en el sillón. - ¿a que se debe su agradable visita? –

Bueno, mi sobrina y yo estamos muy agradecidas por habernos ayudado esta mañana – respondió mi tía

No hay de que, fue un placer – contestó orgulloso

Le trajimos un pequeño pastel, para acompañarlo con té -

Muchas gracias – tomando el pastel – maría lleva esto a la cocina, y lleva té al jardín junto con el pastel – entregándoselo

Si señor-

Bueno, será mejor que pasemos al jardín – dijo Kaname

Fuimos al jardín, era un día precioso, llevaron el té y estuvimos casi toda la tarde hablando, después llegó el padre de Kaname y se sentó a hablar con nosotros.

Señora, Kaname es el mayor de todos mis hijos, todavía no tiene una esposa, así que quisiera ver si hubiera la posibilidad de que se casaran – dijo Haruka

¿Matrimonio? – lo dudó por un momento – si, me parece perfecta la idea -

¿¡Que! – Sorprendida - ¿Por qué me he de casar con él?

-señorita, en estos tiempos, buscar un buen marido no es fácil – respondió Haruka

Yo estoy de acuerdo – interrumpió Kaname – además tendríamos hijos hermosos –

¿Hijos? – Extrañada – apenas tengo 17 años –

¿Me permite hablar con ella un momento a solas por favor? – dijo mi tía

Yuki escucha, Kain en unos años ya no va a poder trabajar mas en el banco, necesitamos el dinero para poder mantener a los niños, de lo contrario nos vamos a quedar en la ruina – susurrando

Pero todavía falta tiempo, yo no me voy a casar con el –

Bueno al menos compórtate –

Listo, discúlpennos, ¿en que estábamos? – preguntó mi tía sentándose en el sillón

Y bien ¿Qué ocurre se hará o no la boda? – preguntó Haruka

Si, se hará – respondió mi tía

Mañana pasaré por su casa para ponernos de acuerdo – respondió Haruka parándose de la silla.

Esta bien, nosotras ya nos retiramos es un poco tarde – dijo mi tía

Kaname, acompáñalas a la puerta por favor –

-W.W-

Muchas gracias Sr, Kaname, se que este matrimonio les va hacer muy bien –

Si, eso espero

Yuki despídete – dijo mi tía

Hasta luego Sr. Kaname fue un placer verlo – irónicamente

Solo dime Kaname –besando mi mano – y también fue un gusto conocerte –

Nos subimos al carruaje y fuimos hacia la casa.

Ya que llegamos nos sentamos a cenar.

Kain, Kaname Kuran se va a casar con nuestra sobrina –

Que alegría – dije en voz baja

Hasta que al fin pasa algo bueno en esta familia – dijo mi tío -¿Qué opinas al respecto Yuki? –

¿Qué debería opinar? Después de todo mi opinión no cuenta -

Claro que tu opinión cuenta, si no, no te hubiera preguntado –

Podía haber sido un hombre de 60 años y aun así me hubieran casado con él –

¿Que no ves que es un buen partido? –

Si es un buen partido entonces cásate con el –

¨ _pum ¨_ se escuchó un golpe en la mesa

¡Escucha niña malcriada, no quiero que vuelvas a hacer un comentario así, si yo quiero te caso con un perro! ¿¡Entendiste? – gritó mi tío, yo solo asentí como respuesta

¡te hice una pregunta! –

Si – cabizbaja y la voz quebrada

Cariño cálmate, siéntate a comer – dijo mi tía tratando de calmarlo un poco

Ya se me quitó el hambre – y se fue

Mi tía solo volteó a verme, no dijo nada solo me miró y empezó a comer, al igual que mis primos, solo empezaron a comer como si nada hubiera pasado.

Terminé mi comida y subí a mi habitación, me acosté en la cama llorando, hasta que me quedé dormida.

Al siguiente día, me despertó el ruido de la puerta.

¿Quién es? – pregunté

_Soy maría, vengo a traerle su desayuno - _ dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta

Pasa –

_No puedo, esta cerrado - _

En eso me había acordado que yo nunca me había puesto mi ropa de dormir, ni tampoco le había puesto el seguro a la puerta .

Fui a abrirle y me senté en la cama confundida

María ¿ayer viniste a cambiarme de ropa? –

No señorita –

¿no vino alguien más? –

No que yo sepa, pero nadie entró a su habitación -


	2. nuestro acuerdo

¿Estas segura que nadie entró anoche? – Extrañada – ¿ni siquiera mis tíos? –

Tendría que preguntarle a sus tíos –

No, yo luego investigo -

Voy a preparar su baño, hoy viene el Sr. Kuran y su hijo –

Osh – cruzándome de brazos -¿a que vienen? –

No seas grosera – dijo mi tía entrando por la puerta – sabes perfectamente a que vienen –

¿Sra. Usted no entró a esta habitación anoche? – preguntó María

No, yo no entré anoche – extrañada - ¿Por qué? –

Es que ayer cuando subí a mi habitación me acosté inmediatamente sin ponerle el seguro a la puerta ni ponerme mi ropa de dormir –

Que extraño – dijo mi tía – bueno báñate y cámbiate que no tardan en llegar-

-W.W-

Entonces, ¿para que día será la boda? – preguntó mi tío

Bueno mi hijo y yo hablamos y pensamos que podría ser en dos meses –

¿¡Dos meses! – Exclamé – no voy a casarme en dos meses es muy poco tiempo –

¿Y cuanto quieres 3 años? – Dijo mi tía – mejor cállate y siéntate –

Me senté cruzada de brazos y enojada, como podía casarme en 2 meses era demasiado pronto.

¿Srita. Cross podría acompañarme al jardín un momento? – preguntó Kaname

No – ignorándolo

Que simpática – dijo mi tío – ahora déjate de bromas y acompáñalo al jardín –

Kaname me ofreció su mano pero yo me paré con los brazos cruzados y fui al jardín, el fue tras de mí.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Pregunté - ¿quieres casarte conmigo por dinero?, porque si es así no tengo –

Creo que es al revés – respondió – ¿no crees que es divertido? –

¿Qué es divertido? –

Esto, que se casen unos completos extraños –

Claro – cínica

Por cierto, ayer no sabía que pijama elegir para ti, y si dormías con la puerta sin seguro o con seguro –

¿¡Qué, fuiste tú! – deteniéndome

Si, ayer te vi domir –

¨ ¡Plaf!¨- le doy una cachetada -¿Cómo te atreviste? –

Solo quiero decir que no vi nada –

Si, claro entonces ¿Cómo lo hiciste? –

Simplemente no te vi –

Quedamos un momento en silencio hasta que se puso frente a mí, me tomó de los hombros y se acerco demasiado a mi rostro.

¿Qué…que te pasa? – nerviosa

¿Me crees verdad? –

Ammm…-en serio estaba muy nerviosa, empezó a acercarse mas y mas, yo cerré los ojos y giré la cabeza, se dirigía a mis labios.

¡Quítate! – lo empujé y después le di otra cachetada

Pero a ti en serio no te enseñaron modales –

Querías que te besara – sentándose en una banca que estaba debajo de un árbol

Como no, si hubiera querido que me besaras no te hubiera quitado –

Entonces ¿Por qué te pusiste nerviosa? –

Por que me tomaste de sorpresa –

Claro –

¿Por qué no quieres casarte? –

Porque soy joven, no quiero casarme a los 17 años y menos con alguien que es engreído, grosero, arrogante, en pocas palabras insoportable –

Oye ¿Por qué me odias tanto? – Preguntó – yo tampoco quiero casarme –

¿Eh? – Extrañada -¿Por qué no? – sentándome al lado de el

No lo sé, no quiero casarme ahora –

¿Entonces porque dijiste que estabas de acuerdo? –

Por que mi padre piensa que debo hacerlo, además después de que me herede su fortuna yo necesito un heredero ¿no crees? –

Si – sonrojada

Lleguemos a un acuerdo, vamos a casarnos, yo no voy a hacer nada que tu no quieras y tratemos de llevarnos bien, veras que después de un tiempo vas a terminar enamorándote de mi –

Como si eso fuese a pasar –

Ven, vamos adentro hace mucho frío – dándome su abrigo

**Perdón por la tardanza, estuve muy ocupada con la escuela, necesito su opinión haré lemon o no? Que opinan….dejen sus reviews y den clic en go!**


	3. La boda

**La boda**

Pasaron varios días, ya casi se acercaba el día de la boda, el y yo nos llevábamos cada ves mejor conformen pasaban los días.

Justamente la noche antes de la boda, había soñado casi lo mismo.

En el momento en que vi a aquel hombre todo a mí alrededor desapareció. A lo lejos veo a alguien, es un hombre, está parado mirándome fijamente, lleva una gabardina que le cubre el cuerpo y un sombrero que le cubre el rostro. Empieza a acercarse, pero por alguna razón mis pies no me responden, no puedo moverme.

Aquel hombre llegó hasta mí, me tomó de la cintura atrayéndome hacia él, forcejeo y logro liberarme, comienzo a correr lo más rápido que puedo, ya empezaba a caer la noche, corrí y corrí hasta que me detuve, estaba justo enfrente de aquellos árboles, de aquella soledad pero a la vez belleza que había. El bosque, mis padres ya me habían dicho que no entrara, que había cosas inimaginables que podían pasarme, pero mientras más se acercaba ese hombre, daba un paso más para entrar a aquella soledad. El hombre ya estaba muy cerca de mí, comencé a correr, había muchas ramas entrelazadas que era difícil pasar, mi vestido ya estaba todo desgarrado por las ramas, y mí peinado deshecho.

Llegué a un río, donde había dos lobos bebiendo agua, uno blanco y uno negro, ambos voltearon a verme, cuando en eso el hombre aparece entre los arbustos, me tomó por atrás tapándome la boca, rápidamente me volteó, una mano la tenía en la cintura y la otra en la cabeza, se acercó a mi cuello…

Hasta que desperté. Estaba sudando y tenía miedo, me paré de la cama y me asomé a la ventana que daba hacia el patio.

Estuve un rato parada viendo hacia el jardín como si fuera boba, hasta que vi a un hombre parado, era el mismo de mi sueño, bajé corriendo al jardín pero cuando llegué ya no había nadie, subí a mi cuarto, me acosté en la cama y volví a dormir.

Al día siguiente ya era el día de la boda, los primeros rayos de sol me daban casi en la cara, desperté y vi que Kaname estaba sentado mirándome fijamente.

¿Y después que pasó? –

¿Eh? –

En que termina, supiste quién era ese hombre, te mordió, tuvo que haber pasado algo –

¿Cómo sabes eso? –

Yo sé quien es ese hombre –

¿Quién es? –

Es Rido –

¿Quién? –

Es el hermano de mi padre –

¿Por qué sueño con el? –

Mas adelante lo sabrás, por el momento solo concéntrate en la boda –

Dime que esta pasando – parándome de la cama

Luego sabrás todo –

Quiero que me lo digas ahora – acercándome a el

Si sigues insistiendo no vas a enterarte de nada – saliendo de la habitación

¡Eres insoportable! – cruzando los brazos

En eso entró mi tía a la habitación con una caja muy grande

¿Quién hija? –

Nada tía, ¿Qué traes ahí? –

Te va a encantar – poniendo la caja sobre la cama – Es un vestido de novia – sacándolo

Es hermoso, pero nosotros ya tenemos uno –

Este es mas especial, el de nosotros es de una tienda –

¿Qué tiene de especial este? –

Este es de la madre de Kaname, lo usó el día de su boda, y el Sr. Kuran te lo dio para que lo usaras –

Wow, en serio es precioso –

Bueno, vístete, todavía tenemos que maquillarte y peinarte –

Empecé a vestirme, después vinieron las mucamas y me peinaron y al final me

maquillaron, ya todo estaba listo, los invitados en el jardín, la comida, todo.

¿No estás nerviosa? – preguntó mi tía

Un poco, tomando el ramo

Bueno, bajemos ya todos están esperándote –

w.w

Fue una boda muy bonita, además la comida estuvo exquisita – dijo mi tío

Sí, ¿sabes dónde será la luna de miel? – preguntó mi tía

No, dijo Kaname que sería un secreto –

w.w


	4. Luna de miel

**Luna de miel**

Kaname dime a donde vamos –

Es un secreto –

Después de que terminó la boda, subimos a un carruaje y fuimos hasta el puerto para subir a un barco, le estuve preguntando varias veces a donde íbamos pero nunca me contestó.

Subimos al barco, y nos llevaron directo al camarote, éramos primera clase.

Esto es precioso, nunca había subido a un barco antes –

Disfrútalo, estaremos aquí casi un mes –

¿A dónde iremos? –

A Londres –

¿Esa será nuestra luna de miel? –

No, nuestra luna de miel digamos que será aquí –

¿Entonces a que vamos? –

A vivir –

¿¡Que! – Sorprendida – ni siquiera le dije nada a mis tíos –

Yo hablé con mi padre, el les va a decir todo –

Estas loco, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? – Nerviosa – prácticamente me secuestraste –

Si, así podríamos llamarlo – sentándose en la silla y abriendo un libro

Tengo que pedir ayuda – saliendo de la habitación

El salió detrás de mí, me cargó y me metió otra ves al cuarto, me llevó hasta la cama y me tiró.

Ten mas cuidado – quejándome – arruinaste todo mi vestido – parándome

Eres muy dramática, que preferías quedarte con tus tíos o venir conmigo –

Da igual, voy a ver que hay –

Espérame, voy contigo –

Estuvimos casi toda la tarde dando un paseo, la verdad fue muy romántico, las personas nos veían y nos sonreían.

Cayó la noche, y nos fuimos al camarote, nos cambiamos de ropa, y fuimos a la cena que iban a hacer.

Llegamos y todos nos recibieron, parecíamos los protagonistas de la fiesta, y no me equivocaba.

¿Qué es todo esto? – Pregunté murmurando – toda le gente nos saluda como si nos conociera –

Es que nos conocen, bueno a mí, y por lo tanto a ti también –

¿Por qué? – en eso estaban acercándose unas muchachas

Luego te explico –

Sr. Kuran, pero que apuesto está – dijo una de ellas, era pelirroja, con un lunar en la parte inferior de la barbilla, no se podía negar, era muy bonita, claro sin mencionar el escotazo que traía.

No debió de haberse casado, aquí me tenía a mi – dijo otra que era rubia, al igual que la otra con un escote muy pronunciado. Además no me había gustado el comentario que dijo.

Srita. Gosh, Srita. Nahir, es un placer verlas – muy sonriente

Venga, vamos a sentarnos – dijeron las dos tomándolo de los brazos y llevándolo hasta la mesa.

Me quedé ahí parada, y fui detrás de ellos –

Ellas seguían coqueteando con el. El solo me veía y yo claro, estaba enfadada.

Varios señores llegaron a sentarse en la mesa con nosotros, estuvimos un rato conversando, hasta que sirvieron de comer.

Yo seguía viendo a las chicas, en serio estaba celosa, cuando en eso veo que una iba a comer, abrió la boca y para mi sorpresa veo unos colmillos que sobresalían, también vi a la otra y era lo mismo. Comencé a ver a todos y era lo mismo, hasta Kaname; empezó a darme miedo, estaba rodeada de vampiros.

Disculpen, me siento un poco mareada, voy a retirarme – dije parándome de la mesa, me sentía mal.

Si, no hay problema – dijo uno de los señores que estaban ahí

¿Quieres que te acompañe? – preguntó Kaname

No, gracias estoy bien – dicho esto me fui

Quise salir un momento a tomar aire fresco, me senté en uno de los camastros, cuando en eso veo a Kaname de lejos.

¿Qué te ocurre? – dándome su abrigo

Muéstrame tus dientes –

¿Para qué? –

Solo hazlo –

El abrió la boca, y efectivamente vi unos colmillos.

Perdón, yo… - dijo el

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –

No era el momento –

¿No era el momento para qué? – Con los ojos llorosos – ¿para matarme o para decírmelo? –

¿Matarte? – Enojándose - ¿Crees que sería capaz de matarte? – Parándose

Yo solo me quedé callada, y el añadió

Veo que crees eso – retirándose

¡Kaname! – parándome del camastro

Llegué a la habitación y el estaba sentado en una mesa jugando ajedrez, lo miré, dejé su abrigo en el sillón y me fui al cuarto a dormir.

Al día siguiente desperté y estaba abrazada a el, sonreí y lo vi, el seguía dormido.

Kaname – empecé a despertarlo

El bostezó y volví a ver los colmillos, los había olvidado.

¿Qué ocurre? –

Nada – me quité rápido

Lamento no decírtelo desde un principio –


	5. La verdad

Dijiste que me ibas a contar varias cosas –

¿Cómo qué? –

No te hagas el tonto, ¿Por qué sueño con Rido? – sentándome en la orilla de la cama

No va a gustarte la historia –

No importa, yo quiero saber todo –

Tú y yo somos hermanos –

Solté una carcajada y añadí – En serio dime que querías contarme –

Si no quieres creerme es tu problema, pero explícame como fue que supe de tu sueño – dicho esto salió de la habitación y se sentó en el sillón.

Solo explícame ¿Es verdad lo que acabas de decir? – siguiéndolo

¿Quieres que te lo explique detalladamente? –

Pues si, quiero enterarme – nerviosa

Todos en mi familia somos vampiros, tú y yo somos hermanos, así que tu también eres uno –

Pero si yo siempre he vivido normal, además no puedes ser mi hermano, porque no nos hubiéramos podido casar – negándolo

Deja de decir tonterías, tu y yo somos vampiros pura sangre, eso quiere decir que somos los del nivel mas alto, los mas poderosos –

Eso no justifica que sigamos siendo hermanos –

Los vampiros pura sangre pueden casarse entre si, deben de mantenerse, nuestros padres fueron hermanos, sus padres también –

Entonces Kain, zero e ichiru, ¿no son mi familia? –

No, tu familia somos Rima, Ruka, Ichijo, Haruka y Juri –

Juri ¿Es mi madre? – tenía la esperanza de al menos poder conocerla

Si, pero ella ya murió –

¿Por qué? -

Ella dio sus últimas fuerzas para poder sellar tu forma vampira, Rido tenía celos de sus hermanos, ya que el estaba enamorado de nuestra madre, cuando se enteró de que habías nacido quiso llevarte con él, pero mi padre y yo lo impedimos, también murió mi padre esa noche –

Pero él está aquí –

Pudimos revivirlo, pero a mi madre no, ya que cuando un vampiro decide morir por decisión propia no puede volver, pero cuando a un vampiro lo matan, si puede volver –

A ver, veamos si me quedó claro, tú y yo somos hermanos, los Cross no son mi familia, los Kuran si son mi familia, son vampiros y por lo tanto yo también –

Tú eres Yuuki Kuran de ahora en adelante –

Pero, ¿por qué no soy vampiro? –

En ese momento el empezó a acercarse a mí, me abrazo fuertemente, se acercó a mi cuello y me mordió, empezó a succionar toda mi sangre, yo me debilitaba, me dolió en el alma lo que me estaba haciendo, después de un rato se separó de mí, me soltó y dio un paso atrás, yo estaba mareada, tambaleándome ya que estaba muy débil, lo miré por un segundo y me desmayé.

W.W-

Cuando desperté estaba acostada en la cama, con Kaname sentando en una silla al lado de mí.

¿Qué me pasó? – con la voz débil

Ahora ya eres una Kuran –

¿Soy vampiro? –

Sí, ahora debes de olvidarte de los Cross, debes de olvidarte de todo y enfocarte en el presente – decía – lo único que importa en este momento somos tú y yo, la pareja Kuran

¿Por qué dices eso? –

Las cosas acaban de comenzar, ahora que Rido ha vuelto, todo va a cambiar -


End file.
